And no, you can't call MTV
by Invisy3
Summary: Jade is 16, Dave is 19, that alone is going to guarantee them a pretty hellish time with their relationship, at least where her parents are concerned. Now she stands at the door of his apartment, nervous, pregnant, and trying to prepare for the worst.


So I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, it's just a smaller storyline that's part of a larger au, but it's the first part I managed to complete and it doesn't require any context. Their storyline can stand alone anyway.

—-

She stood outside his apartment with her hand hovering over the buzzer. She tried to calm herself down but it was no use, she was shaking to her very core, weak-kneed, arms spaghetti. It was hard not to think of what was going to happen now. What would happen after she told him the results of their little "mistake"? Rejection, abandonment, ostracization, the usual consequences, all flitted about her mind. What would her parents think? Her friends? Hell, what would Dave think? At very least he would appreciate the irony of this situation: Jade Harley, local genius, nearly crying about passing a test.

With a shaky sigh, she pressed the button. A few agonizing seconds later, his older brother answered. "Yo Harley." he said, looking at her with furrowed brows over his tacky shades, "Is something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Dave." she said, her voice surprisingly calm compared to her churning insides.

He nodded and silently stepped aside, showing her in. Without a second thought, she ran inside to dave's room, shutting the door behind her. She found him still asleep, curled up tightly in his blankets with his arms wrapped around a pillow. His glasses were placed neatly on the table, he valued them too much to risk crushing them in his sleep. She smiled softly, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful sleep. Sometimes though, we have to do things we don't want to. "Hey Dave," She called, shaking him by the shoulder, "wake up loser, it's almost noon!"

He untangled one of his arms and absently batted her away, "Shouldn't you be in school or somethin'?" he mumbled, his voice slurred slightly with drowsiness.

"Yeah," she started, nervously pushing her hair behind her ears, "My parents let me stay home today. Because they thought I was sick, and, well…"

"If you're sick, why are you here?" he asked impatiently, propping himself up on the bed.

"I'm not sick— well I am, but, not sick sick, I mean there's technically a sickness that goes along with it and I do feel like shit but—"

"Come on, Jade, spit it out!

"I'm pregnant!" she said a little louder than she meant to. An awkward silence instantly filled the room. Dave's ruby red eyes widened in astonishment. "A-are you sure?" he choked out, running his hand through his hair and trying to rememberwhen that could've happened.

"As sure as I possibly can be for now. I took a test, I looked online, all that shit." she said matter-of-factly, avoiding his eyes.

He patted the bed next to him and pulled her into his arms when she sat was the only thing he could think to do. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. "Well, what do you want to do with it?" he asked, the last threads of grogginess finally leaving his voice.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I just, I have no idea."

"You could always, you know, get rid of it." he offered

"Alright, do you have a spare thousand dollars lying around? I don't." she snapped.

After a few moments of silence, he rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed her unchanged stomach."You know, maybe it won't be so bad."

"Yeah?" she asked, rolling her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because you're way smarter than you give yourself credit for. We'll find a way to deal with this, people have done it before."

"And my parents? How do i deal with that?"

"You'll find a way, babe. Trust me." he pecked her on the cheek and shuffled out from under her, reluctantly getting up to start his day "I mean, parents aren't really my specialty, but they love you now. Chances are they'll still love you when they find out , y'know?"

"Not really.I mean they just got used to us being a thing, and they're not exactlyhappy about it."

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, pulling a shirt on over his head, "They want you to marry a doctor or a lawyer, an arranged marriage with some big-wig guy in Japan with a dowry of 18 cows or something."

Jade scowled "We're hawaiian."

"I know. Doesn't stop them from being textbook asian parents."

"You're ignoring the issue here!"

"Look," he said, walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Jade, you're smart. You're smart and you're beautiful and you're not a bad kid by any definition, I honestly don't think that something like this will make them stop loving you. Believe me, I tried a while ago and it is almost fucking impossible to stop loving you." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "And you know what's good for you. If you don't want that kid, I'll help you get the money somehow. If you do, I'll try and be the best damn dad there ever was."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Thanks," she said when they broke apart, "I really needed that…Can you drive me home?"

"Already?" he frowned

"Yeah, if my dad comes home and I'm not there, he's going to have an aneurism." she said, rolling her eyes and going towards the door.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." he sighed, "Let's go."

"What? Did you think a few nice words would make me want to stay longer?" she chuckled.

"That and my smoldering good looks. Face it Harley, a few more minutes and you'd be begging to stay," he said with a wink before putting on his shades.

"Yeah, and you'd be begging for a lot more than that kiss. That's how we got in this mess, idiot."

He just shrugged and walked with her through the small hallway, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

The drive home was silent, though it was a comfortable silence. The silence of laying their hands in the other's and just thinking. Jade didn't seem worried any more, at least as far as he could tell. He hummed a song, she bobbed her head along with it. She shot him a smile as she, no doubt, was trying to commit to memory exactly how she would break this news. The semi-silence was broken by the sound of tires crunching over gravel as he pulled into her building's driveway. With a reassuring squeeze of her hand and a peck on his cheek, they parted ways. Dave watched her until she went inside, he couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong.

And if he was, what would happen then?

What would they do?


End file.
